Fox
YO! yOOO Dat $hahzNahtt Wuzz Anouncedd At E3 UhP AHn 2001 Frm THa LaunChhh FEaTUr Dat Ca pLAayy $upaa BAHgg FaHght MahllAhe Fox. da EbONaYyy Playaaaa Once Clung Ta Tha $oUn' O'' All VersAHOnz O''' thaa $atA Gise,,, N' hAhs FReshlee BusTa Capd Uhp BOoteEE Wuz PrOVahded Bi UH LAhVelEe voAhce ClAhP. Foxxx Ahz CurreNtleeee ALL uhpp Ahn ThA TaPP O' Tha Melee RaKahNgsss ChArt. WahF FaSt $peed, AhCons N'' Fast baTtLe DaTa, MosTlEe,,, HAHS cOMBB CoMBahnatahonn hAs DiSaSCuss FuNctahonalaHTEe. $Lap Mah fRO!!! If yaaaa fell DahSS dahsafafAHN HelahCopta dahs Mutha a!!! ynn genEraL, hahs BLaSTEd ca DOEsmAhnAhZzlEE THa EneMah N' Ca Wahnnnnn Waht FasTT MOveMeNTss N' ahnTEnsEE aTTacKSSS AwN NuFf DAHFfernt Isas. EbOnys Ahz AwNNNN ToP o''' DAT PrOUdd aAsss Uhh MuThAa O'' "shahtload"" o'' "Daaa Closesttt APproach". DEre Ahzz NahH NeutraL Gise opTAhon FO' thaa EnTAhre $QuAd. aYy'aLLLL NOO Dat $hEEaht, mutha a! Ebonayy pAhmps Caa USS EffectAhZzLe LoNG-teRm RecoeaSYgHLEE OPtahoNs Uhp Ahn $tArbuckss N'FOX ILLUsAhon. '$$ CoO',, Brah. aH AAhnT JahvAhN boutttt CHAHCkn N` cown COrnbread N''' Gravayyyyyyy BaHAtch. AWww, jAhvahn'GisEEEE $HataHQua NNNN 'cOrnbreAd conEE N'' JUahcee CReaTur. Wat Ittt B, Mama!! EbonYs buahldd Ko tAAA CHAHzZle AoDAR Adjacnt CeMnt O' N 'uh' N''' MaKaHn aK opeRAtAhn $ystem PerpraHsondAHcuLar Taaaa Tha ElAstahcAhtAHzzlee O' THa BootEeee At LahfteDDD DRoPPahn $peeD. Ayy'all NO Dat $heeaht, MUTHafUcKA! nA'-muTa, fahh $Hur,,, Uh $traaHghT-uP EfFEctaHzzLeeeeee Wa Taaa COMPlemNt HAhss wahLdd LAhL' FrEe-mOVahnnnnnn WaHldd mONstuh, Has uh LO But eFfeCtahzzle PaHmpmnt o' Bagahn $Port. WhahLe FoxZ AhZ tHa Maahnn Taol Fo' $Ucce$$ (alSO KnowNNNNN AAs Tha Gloss), oH,,, BAbayy,, ReFleCTAr AHzz WON O' DAAA mOstt thugGeD-Out WaHDelee DESaHgneD APPlahcatahonSSSS UHp Ahnn tHa faheld O' gise taOls. FO' ODar AhntenDed PurpoSES, ThAA ReflectaRRR BB ActaHvated UHpp AhNN FRIse 1 (move ta Tha TAp O'' thA GisE) TA $Ett THA repeaTa Mode. wAt Itt B,, MoStlee, mama! NNNN 'ca B Ahgnored. AYy'aL No Dat $heeaHt,,,, MuthaFUCka!!! DoN' Mak MeHH $hAnK Ya! wEN WaaVeasHahnAhz AhZ AhntegraTed,,, dIssss Ca B $upaahkugAHmUpU, FAh $huR,, REset $tAtAhc neUtral NoZzles,,, MOsttt OptAHoNs ahz hArdd AaS fUQ Ta NO N' EvEmmm CombAhNE. WaT ITT B,, Oh,, baBAYy,, mama!! don'' mak MEH $hank ya! Evem wennnn Beahn headS, foX aHz $tAHLll PErfeCT. wahf Hahs WaHld LahL''' FAST $lowne$$,,, Ya Caaa EasAHlee TrasfoRm Yo' BOotEe tHa FUQ AhNtaa Jus' Wonnnn Conversahonn Wahtt Yo'' OPPoNnT. Lesbahas Yo. HahSS Hard A$$ puNK MeThodd HaS UH LOng-a$$$ DahstaHllatAhonn Optahonn Yo, BUt He PredAhCts Uh cold-a$$ LAHl CHarACTErz lahNEar PAFFF OR Tha MObahlAHtahzZlee O' Uh RestaREDDD Warrahor Frm Uh MaRF helPuh, N''' Heeee PUTTT Al Datt $HaHznAHtt Awn HaHs ThUGgEd-out A$$. FOx AWN Top O' dat HaSS uh LAhfTed TeCHnAHtaiwOO P Opahnahonn cUz Aht DoEsN't reqUaHree FaST ErECtahON Tyme FahNGAz awn tHAA BricKK Booteee o' 'reaLz' $Teez. "curvEE Ahz wAhld-a$$ N' FOxx b ThAhNkaHN O''' Hahs A$$$ Aas Gla$$ CanOn OPRahsons. FOx AahnTT GON BElAhevee ThAAA PaHMpEd Outiii POTentahal o' THAA procE$$ N' Ahzz Ghonn B AssureD O' foXLes$$$ rolee Aas baLlah. Ah BB BAaad..."" But FuQQQ DAT $HAhznahtt YO, THa WERd Awn Thaaa $TrEet AHz DaT Hahs WeRk, lahl,, dOesn't OutWeahgh HaHs $hOrTcomaHngs. "kNahght YUaaa DeCli$$$ Datt Onleh Wonnnn Week ME n' Mah niGGAHs'$$ AHZ takahnnn BOUt (falCo,, maRf N'$aMUs) watt 'chew THAHnkahn' Geezer? Fox only Fox (along with his weak pathetic clone and gay lover Falco) are normally used for Melee tourney matches unless one of the players is a chad and decimates the other player with Pichu. Because of the abundant use of Fox in Melee tourneys, the meme 'No items, Fox Only, Final destination' was created as a way to describe Melee tourneys in one single sentence despite the fact that most Melee players hate FD. Due to this, all his noises and 'blips' from his reflector became a meme of their own, generally referred to a 'Melee Hell'. The nosies are used as a reminder that no matter how hard he tries, Sakurai can never truly kill Melee, even if he does his best. WaveShine WaveShine is a fox amiibo that nearly won the loser bracket of a tournament against HUMAN PLAYERS. Of course this was when amiibo were new and we didn't know they were super buffed upon reaching max level and didn't think they could be beat at all. But no matter! WaveShine is Melee fox reincarnated. He was there to show players that Melee is superior by showing how superior he was to most of the players there. Users Who Main Fox *Everyone Trivia *Fox is not a fox. *He is also not a Cloud sold at McDonald’s. *He is married to Mega Man's dog Rush. *We have no idea what he actually says. Category:Veterans Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Star Fox Characters Category:64 Additions Category:Furbait Category:NO ITEMS FOX ONLY Category:Engrish Speakers Category:MLG Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Costumes Category:DLC Category:Deconfirmed Category:Mii costumes Category:Meme Characters Category:Anime Category:Furry Category:More Male Characters Category:Switch Veterans Category:Atheists Category:Playable Characters Category:Gangsta